Mr. Lunt
'Mr. Lunt '''is a character in ''VeggieTales. He is a Mexican-Spanish decorative gourd who plays a wide variety of characters in the show. He first appears in Rack, Shack and Benny ''as the assistant of Mr. Nezzer and the Nezzer Chocolate Factory. He continues to play Mr. Nezzer's henchman throughout the episodes, usually in a villainous stance. Mr. Lunt also formed the group The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything with Larry the Cucumber and Pa Grape, going under the name "Pirate Lunt." Additionally, he is a member of the veggie boy band ''Boyz in Da Sink and has also appeared in a few Silly Songs, well known for his stardom in "The Cheeseburger Song." Mr. Lunt has starred in both of the VeggieTales movies as Pirate Lunt in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ''and Sedgewick in ''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie. Ellen is his known love interest. Filmography *Himself in Rack, Shack and Benny '' *Himself in ''The Toy That Saved Christmas '' *Pirate Lunt in ''Very Silly Songs '' *Himself in ''Madame Blueberry '' *Haman in ''Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen '' *Ophelia and Bjorn in ''Lyle the Kindly Viking '' *Pirate Lunt in ''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown '' *Pirate Lunt in ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Prince Fredrick in ''The Star of Christmas '' *The Techno-Gourd of the Future in ''The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! '' *Cook and himself in ''The Ballad of Little Joe '' *Moe and sushi chef in ''Sumo of the Opera '' *Otis the Elevated in ''Duke and the Great Pie War '' *Professor Rattan in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush '' *Ahem in ''Lord of the Beans '' *Poncho and Sergeant John Spud in ''Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler '' *Baker Lunt in ''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple '' *Pirate Lunt in ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior '' *Wyatt and himself in ''Gideon: Tuba Warrior '' *Himself in ''God Made You Special '' *Farmhand #1 and Scarecrow in ''The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *Sedgewick in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie '' *Himself in ''Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue '' *Nurse and Alphonse in ''Abe and the Amazing Promise '' *Professor Rattan, Wicker, and Waiter in ''Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella '' *Octavious and himself in ''Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving '' *Minstrel Dave in ''Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart '' *Morty Bumble in ''It's A Meaningful Life '' *Himself in ''Happy Together '' *Howard Greenman in '''Twas the Night Before Easter '' *Rusty and himself in ''Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places '' *Ali in ''The Little Drummer Boy '' *Himself in ''If I Sang a Silly Song '' *Himself and Bill Scarlet in ''Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men '' *Papa Razzi in ''The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl '' *S-Cape in ''The League of Incredible Vegetables *Himself and Papa Bear in The Little House That Stood '' *Pompous Maximus in ''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle '' *Himself and Roadie Reggie in ''Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas '' *Luntar the Looter in ''Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier '' *Himself in ''Celery Night Fever ''(cameo) *Himself in ''Beauty and the Beet ''(cameo) *Mr. Yess in ''Eddy Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up *Pollitees and Himself in Two Tales of Two Cities *Himself in Samson the Great *Prince Fredrick in The Show MUST Go On! *Himself in Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! *Hanan in The Blessed Gift *Bill in Job's Hard Luck Life *Pirate Lunt in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl *Mitch Tele in Chuck and the Fantastic Factory *Axell in The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford *Zach in The Littlest King *Ben in Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race *Professor Cooper in Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone *Luntadaya and Himself in Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey to the New Land *Professor Cooper in Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery *Marvin and Pirate Lunt in The Graltz and the Spirit of Chirstmas *Deputy Lunt in Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie *The Mayor in A Town Called Slackerville *Ahem in Gone and Back Again-A Lord of the Beans Tale *Alfonzo in The Slumbering Guardian *Ben in Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 *Lieutenant Barnacle in The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins *Professor Cooper in Garry Platter and the Dark Triad *LeFou in Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Gallery lunt1.jpg|Mr. Lunt in Rack, Shack and Benny lunt2.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Haman in Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen lunt3.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Bjorn in Lyle the Kindly Viking lunt4.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Rattan in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush lunt5.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Ahem in Lord of the Beans lunt13.png|Mr. Lunt as Scarecrow in The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's lunt6.png|Mr. Lunt as Howard Greenman in 'Twas the Night Before Easter lunt7.png|Mr. Lunt as Rusty in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places lunt8.png|Mr. Lunt in Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places lunt10.png|Mr. Lunt as Bill Scarlet in Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men lunt9.png|Mr. Lunt as Ali in The Little Drummer Boy lunt11.png|Mr. Lunt as S-Cape in The League of Incredible Vegetables lunt12.png|Mr. Lunt in The Little House That Stood lunt14.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Luntar in Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier lunt15.jpg|Mr. Lunt as Reggie in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Trivia * According to Phil Vischer, his inpiration for both the character and the voice for Mr. Lunt was Judge Doom's Toon Patrol from the 1988 live-action/animated hybrid film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". * According to the commentary for Dave And The Giant Pickle, Mr. Lunt was named after a street in Chicago. *Mr. Lunt is from New Jersey. *Mr. Lunt is often mistaken for a vegetable other than a gourd, being short and round, resembling a potato. The only time he appeared with a stem like most gourds was in Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gourds Category:Vegetables Category:Bumblyburg Citizens Category:Rack, Shack and Benny